mc_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelzad Oox
Kelzad Oox is the main protagonist of the REALM series. He is an A.T.P. soldier created by Zalmamdar Oox to fight against the Employers, who secretly control Nevada and the A.A.H.W. History ''REALM: Deterioration Kelzad Oox was created by Zalmamdar Oox from his DNA. As a clone of Zalmamdar (created by severing his own hand), Kelzad resembled the scientist when he was younger. Having learned that his superior, the Auditor, was a member of the Employers and that they had betrayed the High and stolen its powers, Zalmamdar created Kelzad to fight against the Employers and free the High. Zalmamdar also implanted a Nano Improbability Drive in Kelzad's head to grant him powers nearly equal to a god. REALM: Project 00X After a fragment of the Halo caused Yeelon Mekyr's tube to explode, Kelzad was freed from his tube along with Yeelon. Kelzad's first action upon being freed was to wave "hello" to Yeelon, but Yeelon was too busy focusing on his own powers. As L33T Agents entered the room from and began shooting at them, Kelzad opted to team up with Yeelon to escape the facility. As the two proceeded through the building and killed agents, Yeelon's powers further developed, with him soon becoming capable of levitation and using his psychic powers to control and fire guns. Proceeding onto the next room, Kelzad picked up an ax and took a mask from an A.T.P. Engineer to place on his own face. As he approached Yeelon, the grunt waved to him before teleporting to another section of the building in a puff of dark smoke. As Kelzad continued to move onward, he came across Yeelon again, now a darker shade of grey, psychically controlling an assault rifle to kill agents and Engineers. The two then walked out onto a balcony, where they observed the Auditor's defeat at the hands of Hank J. Wimbleton and Sanford from a distance. Kelzad and Yeelon then jump off the balcony and slide down a ramp to get back into a building. Yeelon hurting his back in the fall and Kelzad's A.T.P. mask shattering in half as well. The two then moved forward, but were not able to leave the room before they were surrounded by A.T.P. Engineers. Zalmamdar then entered the room and extended his hand towards Kelzad and Yeelon as a sign of peace. However, Yeelon began shaking violently and swung his sword towards Kelzad, cutting off half his head, before flying off in a cloud of dark fire. REALM: Project M3KYR Kelzad Oox is revived by Zalmamdar, with his head reattached with a band containing a single green eyepiece for Kelzad to see out of. Kelzad was then placed in an arena to test his fighting skills. After killing some grunts, 133t agents and an A.T.P. Soldat, Kelzad escaped through one of the doors the enemies entered in from. As Kelzad made his way through several Agents, along with a G03LM, the A.A.H.W. units being sent out to fight Kelzad began getting possessed by Yeelon Mekyr. Coming face-to-face with Yeelon himself, Kelzad leaped at Yeelon and knocked both of them through a hole in the wall. As the two of them fell to the ground, Yeelon shifted to his demon form and grabbed Kelzad with a black tentacle. However, Zalmamdar Oox and a squad of Agents and Engineers then arrived and began firing at the Demon, driving it away and freeing Kelzad. Zalmamdar then extended his hand to Kelzad which Kelzad eagerly shook, solidifying their alliance against Yeelon Mekyr. REALM: Fraternization Zalmamdar Oox took Kelzad Oox to the Science Tower's armory and gave him the Charger, an electric nunchuck-like weapon he had developed to fight against the Employers. Kelzad also donned a belt to keep the Charger in. The Science Tower then fell under attack by Yeelon Mekyr and his Haunted minions. In his Demon form, Yeelon flew up to the top part of the Science Tower and detached it from the rest of the building, causing it to plummet to the ground. Fighting through Yeelon's minions, Kelzad made his way outside, where he confronted the Demon. After attacking Demon Yeelon with his Charger, the Demon grabbed Kelzad with one of its tentacles and flew them both to the top of the Science Tower. The Demon then attempted to attack Kelzad again, but Kelzad sliced it with his Charger and caused it to revert to the form of Yeelon Mekyr. As the two faced off, Yeelon clenched his fist and let out a screech before causing the sky to turn purple, signifying how he now domains Nevada. Yeelon then summoned a scythe and he and Kelzad prepared to face off. REALM: Illuviation Kelzad and Yeelon then began fighting but Yeelon stole one of Kelzad's Chargers and tossed it off the side of the building, forcing Kelzad to do battle with only one. Yeelon eventually knocked Kelzad to the ground and killed him by stabbing him with his scythe, but Kelzad was revived soon after by the Nano Improbability Drive. Charged with Nexus energy, Kelzad beat down Yeelon, eventually causing Yeelon to retreat to the floor below. Overwhelmed by the Nexus energy, Kelzad dropped down to the below floor to pursue Yeelon, fighting through Yeelon's minions. Yeelon then opted to create a portal and toss Kelzad through it, sending him to a world full of floating masses of land. However, Kelzad noticed a portal at the bottom and travled back to Nevada through it. Entering the portal, Kelzad landed back in front of the Science Tower. Yeelon sent several Abominations after Kelzad but Kelzad killed them all. Yeelon then summoned and possessed Freyr, a giant Mag Agent Abomination, to attack Kelzad but Kelzad kept outmaneuvering it .Bursting out of Freyr, Yeelon mockingly told Kelzad to run. Fleeing through the Science Tower, Kelzad eventually made it to the back of the building and found his other Charger. Yeelon then appeared and, reverting to his normal state, threw Kelzad back onto the top of the tower. Kelzad managed to knock him off the tower by slicing his head, though Yeelon soon flew back on top. Yeelon then revealed his true form as Sokar and declared to Kelzad that he was madness, before letting out a deafening screech and causing the ground below Kelzad to rise as a pillar. Sokar then flew up in the form of the Demon and attempted to attack Kelzad, but Kelzad fought it off with his Charger before grabbing onto it with one of his tentacles. The Demon then flew to a nearby building and dropped Kelzad before entering it. With a Charger in hand, Kelzad got up and entered the building through its door. [[REALM: Revelation|''REALM: Revelation]] Kelzad fights his way through Yeelon's remaining Haunted minions before coming to a wall with the words "ASSIST YOURSELF" written on it and pointing to a circular latch. The latch extends towards Kelzad and Kelzad pulls it, healing his injuries and causing a door to open on the right wall. Kelzad walks through the door and into a void populated by floating platforms. Kelzad fights his way through Yeelon's minions and comes to a portal on the other side of the platform, but before he can go through it Sokar appears, having grown even larger. Sokar summons a stone spike from underneath Kelzad and attempts to use it to impale him, but Kelzad moves out of the way and falls into the portal as the platform is tilted sideways. Kelzad comes out through another portal and onto another platform. After fighting his way through more of Sokar's minions, Kelzad arrives at a building and enters it. Inside, Kelzad comes to a room resembling the interior of the top of the Science Tower. Yeelon in Haunted Face form then appears and grabs Kelzad with one of his tendrils. Yeelon brings Kelzad into a room with a portal to the Employer Realm and activates it before shoving Kelzad inside. In the Realm, Kelzad is met with the Employers Jante, Khepper and Fenril. The three Employers lunge at Kelzad, but Yeelon pulls Kelzad out of the way before they can grab him. As Kelzad is pulled out of the Realm, the three Employers chase him out. Khepper notes Kelzad to be "the second one" and Fenril refers to him as the "wonder child of thunder" before Jante demands Kelzad be left to him and attempts to grab him. Before any of the three can attack Kelzad however, Sokar suddenly appears and attacks the three, buying Kelzad time to escape as Sokar kills all three of them. Kelzad then runs outside where he is met with Yeelon, his eyes now purple. An apparition of Sokar then appears behind him and attempts to tempt Kelzad into switching sides, asking him if he wants to become "grander and more meaningful" and projected an image of a more monstrous, enhanced Kelzad. Kelzad rejects Sokar's offer and Sokar instead opts to have Yeelon terminate him. Kelzad blocks the three spectral scythes Yeelon summons to attack him with, but Yeelon manages push Kelzad underground, leaving him to sink while Sokar goes to further warp Nevada. However, while sinking underground, Kelzad comes across a glowing rainbow orb and touches it, causing all of his injuries to be healed. Kelzad then comes out the bottom of the rock platform and onto another platform, where more of Sokar's minions appear to face off against him. A mysterious voice from a nearby cave expresses delight that Kelzad has arrived and pronounces that the real fight beckons as Kelzad readies himself to fight the rock minions. Other Appearances ''Incident:020A Kelzad Oox appears as one of the two main protagonists of the animation, along with Yeelon Mekyr. Kelzad, wearing an A.T.P. mask, and Yeelon attack an AAHW base, killing the two guards outside before entering it and making their way through the base, killing anyone who gets in their way. The two eventually enter a room titled "RESTRICTED AREA" where they fight and defeat a Nexus N51 Officer. At the end of the animation, Kelzad and Yeelon come across a box containing the Chargers. Kelzad takes out the two Chargers and activates them, but before he can do anything with them Yeelon kills him by cutting his head off. Incident:022A Kelzad appears in this animation where he is seen wearing a suit of heavy armor as opposed to his usual attire. Kelzad appeared at the end to wipe out a room full of L33t Agents as part of Zalmamdar Oox's order for the non-A.T.P. units to be "de-fraternized." He finished killing all of the agents just as a trio of A.T.P. Engineers entered the room. Trivia *At some point in ''Project M3KYR, he seems to view a glitched-out Grunt briefly have the Haunted Face overlap it and then disappears entirely. It is not certain what this could signify; or if perhaps Kelzad himself will eventually succumb to possession. *For all intents and purposes, Kelzad has died twice in the series: first when his head was cut in half (thus the grafting of the Redemption Device to his head and by extension the camera replacing his presumably-ruined eyes) and the second being stabbed through the body. * Due to his death in Project 00X and having yellow blood, as well as his encounter with Yeelon in REALM 3, some people in the fandom have taken to jokingly calling him an "Egg" in reference to his initial death being not too dissimilar from cracking an eggshell open and the yolk running out. This by extension has spawned other countless intentional affectionate misspelling jargon (ae: Kelsad, Kelzmad, Kalzone, Smellsbad, etc.) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Project Nexus Category:A.T.P.